The present disclosure relates to an inputting device for inputting information to a touch sensor.
A capacitance type touch sensor which detects contact or approach of a material body such as a finger of a user or a stylus is known. Such a touch sensor as just described is incorporated in an information processing apparatus such as, for example, a smartphone or a portable game machine and is used to accept an input of information from the outside (refer to, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0188694.
A pushbutton is disposed on the touch sensor. The pushbutton moves in an interlocking relationship with a conductive member such that, if a user depresses the pushbutton, then the conductive member approaches the touch sensor. This movement of the conductive member is detected by the touch sensor, and the information processing apparatus detects though the detection of the conductive member that the pushbutton is depressed. In this manner, by disposing the conductive member, whose distance to the touch sensor varies, on the touch sensor, information can be inputted to the touch sensor by various methods in addition to a method which uses a finger of a user.